


Your Liar

by TricksterInTheShadows



Series: Mumford and Songs Sonfics [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Thor - Freeform, lyrics, mumford and sons, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will lie, even in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Liar

You Liar

_But please don’t cry, you liar_

_Oh please don’t cry, you liar [x5]_

The tears he sees in Loki’s eyes he knows are fake. A trick, a ploy, a game to try and convince him to return to Loki’s arms. To begin the awful loop their romance was in. To be start again the cycle he has stupidly begun so many times before. But he knows the tears shed for him are not truly for him, they are not from the love Loki claims to have for Thor, and they are a lie. The most skilful lie ever to leave the lie smith he has fallen into a crippling love with.

_And you lean in for you last kiss_

_Who in this world could ask me to resist_

_Your hands cold as they find my neck_

_Oh this love that I’ve found, I detest_

Thor can see Loki slowly in towards Thor as Loki accepts defeat. He leans upwards lips a mere inch away from Thor’s. Their breath mingles together and it is so painful holding back and resisting the urge to take Loki into his arms. Then Loki whispers, “One last kiss?” and Thor gives in.

 

Their lips meet and Loki’s hands travel into Thor’s blonde hair. The kiss is incredibly bittersweet. The emotions it evokes make Thor’s heart clench in pain but swell at the love the union could have been.  Within it both brothers could taste the passion they always held for each other, but they also felt the lastness of it all. It felt like a goodbye, like a kiss between those who would forever part, who would never be together in the intimate way they had been, and for Thor and Loki, they never again would share the love, tinged with the hate, as they had.


End file.
